Mountain dwarf
Mountain dwarves or Ironforge dwarves are a race of small, stocky and strong humanoids from the Eastern Kingdoms' subcontinent known as Khaz Modan. They are a playable race and appear in the "World of Warcraft" series. Background Mountain dwarves are stern, proud and determinate people who have kindness under their gruff beards and frame. Their love for battling, exploration and inventing gives them the strength and happiness to move forward. Ironforge dwarves enjoy learning and discovering bits and pieces of their heritage. They have also discovered titan artifacts that are useful to many. As the dwarves begin to dive deeper into the mysteries of their past, they also discover new enigmas. Ironforge dwarves still continue working in their shops and forges, often crafting better armor and rifles for adventurers. Dawrves also created steam-powered items also. Mountain dwarves are known for their skill and strategy in battle and engineering. Since they enjoy learnign about their past, dwarves have gone on mass adventures and have discovered a few interesting things. An example of a discovery is how dwarves were once earthens. Meanwhile, in Lordaeron, the dwarves have prospectors all over the place searching for titan evidence, the mighty race that created them originally. Dwarven outposts are fairly common among the world too, in the outposts the dwarves will study about their origins more and plan for battles. Mountain dwarves use rams as mounts so they can reach places faster. When flying, they will ride gryphons or planes that have recently been built. Culture Religion Mountain dwarf priests spread the message of the Light in their lands. They share these beliefs with their human friends. Recently, dwarves have discovered that the titans were god-like beings which motivates some to study and explore more into that depth. Nobody has began to worship the titans as gods yet, for it would seem that the Light prevails over the reverence for the dwarves’ own progenitors. Brewery Mountain dwarves very much love different alcoholic beverages. For centuries they have come up with many recipes for brew or brew-related meals. Every once in a while when Azeroth celebrates a holiday, Ironforge dwarves often bring their different brews to the events so they can make a profit off of it. Since dwarven people like brew, they have become close friends with any adventuring pandaren who also have a fetish for alcoholic beverages. Magic When it comes to magic, Ironforge dwarves prefer not to use much of it. Though mages exist in dwarven ranks, it is a very rare occasion. As stared above, Mountain dwarves do not use much magic. However, dwarves are capable of being priests which brings in the use of divine magic. Dwarves also use this divine magic because titans use it. It should also be noted that sometimes even arcane magic is used by dwarves, but that is less common then even divine magic. During the Shattering, many dark dwarves joined Moira Thaurissan and the Alliance. These dwarves tolerate magic and use all types of different magic, including fire. In the city of Ironforge, dark dwarves train adventurers willing to become magic users. Relationship with other Races Mountain dwarves get along well with gnomes. Since both races share culture and enjoy inventing they live with each other or in close proximity. Years ago when Gnomeregan was overran and polluted, the gnomes escaped the city and reached Ironforge where they currently live. Mountain dwarves do not get along with forsaken or blood elves and are often taken captive and forced to work by these races. Enslaved mountain dwarves are usually treated harshly and are likely beaten if they disobey their master. The goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel and Steamwheedle Cartel are similar to mountain dwarves and gnomes invention wise. It seems that goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel are in a friendly rivalry with the mountain dwarves since before the Shattering the two races raced on the Shimmering Flats course. Bilgewater Cartel goblins and muonyain dwarves' relationship is unknown, since both of their factions are enemies to one another they likely kill each other.